Don't go breaking my heart
by kurenohikari
Summary: Ever since Alec started dating Magnus, he and his friends had been invited to every party Magnus organized. Alec's friends love that after all Magnus's parties are known for being the best. However, Alec hates them: too much noise, too many people and Magnus is always being hit on and flirting back. So what will happen when the warlock finds Alec singing a love duet with a vampire?
1. Karaoke

P.O.V Alexander

I sighed tiredly at the picture in front of me: a lot of drunk and loud Downworlders dancing and practically having sex in public. Just like every other party of the many that Mags organized, and I as his boyfriend was obliged to assist. However, this year's parties were different from the rest... there were a bunch of Shadow Hunters in each one of them.

Ever since I started dating Magnus, my friends had been invited to every party my boyfriend organized. Of course they loved that, after all Magnus's parties are known for being the best. On the other hand, I hated them: too much noise, too many people and Magnus is always being hit on.

I wasn't bothered by Mags being hit on, I knew that my boyfriend was hot so it was natural. Also, I trust him to not cheat on me. However, him flirting back bothered me a lot. Magnus told me that it was part of his nature and that didn't mean a thing, so I let it be. After all I have no right to be mad at him when he began opening up to me and forgave me for that incident with Camille.

But that didn't stop me from feeling jealous and hurt each time I saw Mags touching someone else, or dancing with other people... like what he was doing right now with Raphael.

So I decided to turn away from the scene and search for my friends through the crowd. Clary and Jace were being sickening sweet giggling and slow dancing, even thought the music was made for everything but that type of dancing. Ever since they got engaged they were inseparable. Don't get me wrong I was very happy for my parabatai for finding true love, but I also wanted to go back to the days I could enter my bedroom and not find them making out on my bed. Because they were so concentrated in each other that they entered the wrong room.

Continuing with my searching, I almost puked when I caught Isabelle dancing... more like dry humping with the Mundane, _Well, he isn't a mundane anymore._ I smiled remembering the long way Simon went through: from Mundane to Vampire, then to human again and finally to a Shadow Hunter. My smile turned bitter when I recalled all the tears that my little sister shed when Simon sacrificed himself to return us here. Even though all his memories came back during his stay of a month in the Academy, the scar will stay remembering us all the fear of losing a friend. _At least he accepted to be trained by me here in New York rather than having a long way relationship with Isabelle_ , I chuckled to myself at the memory of my mother offering to train his future son in law. I had never seen Simon so scared in his life!

"I always knew you were strange, but I would have never imagined you the crazy type that would be laughing on it's own" someone mocked me from behind. Normally I would have ignored them, but this voice was so familiar that it was like pull for me to turn around to see this person "Miss me?"

"Katherine?!" I asked surprised at the girl in front of me "What are you doing here?!"

Magnus never invites Mundanes and she was supposed to be studying her junior year in Spain. That and Mags were the only damn good things that happened to me this infernal year. With all the issues with Valentine and Sebastian going on, I was so happy to know that my best friend was safe and sound in Barcelona... specially since she is a Mundane. That's why finding her in a Downworlder's party was so surprising.

"Didn't you miss your duet partner?" she ignored me, preferring to act as if her feelings got hurt "After ten years of learning how to sing together with Ms Solace and nine of being partners, I thought I would have started to mean something to you".

"You mean the world to me Kitten" I replied honestly with a soft smile "Whenever I was down you were my clown, whenever I hated myself you slapped me for being an idiot, you were the one that gave me the strength to finally come out to the world" I pull her into a hug "You even gave me a reason to truly live, not to be just a soldier. You taught me how beautiful is singing and what it does to your soul".

"Alexander" she whispered, touched by my words, before hugging me back tightly... very tight for a human.

"Kitten... I... can't breathe!"

"I'm so sorry Xander!" she apologized letting me free "I still can't control my powers one hundred percent".

"What happened to you?" I asked her looking at her. But truly looking at her for the first time that night. Her skin was perfect and pale, her eyes didn't shine and her teeth were sharper than usually "Who turned you into a Vampire?!" I asked angrily "I would kill that bastard for hurting you, don't worry Kitten".

"I wanted it!" her words stopped me from committing murdering "I fell in love with him, but I was selfish and didn't want to part away from his side. So when he asked me if I wanted to be turned I accepted, I knew the pros and cons of it and I still accept it Xander" Katherine looked at me with teary eyes "I hope you won't hate me for what I am now".

"I will never do that Kitten" I dragged her into my arms once again "You are my best friend in the world, I will love you no matter what. At least now I won't have to lie when I tell you what I was doing last night".

"A protector of men" she chuckled "Always making justice to your name, I see".

"Shut up!" I pushed her playfully.

We both laughed and soon began telling our experiences of the last year, Magnus being forgotten completely.

P.O.V Magnus

"So where is that new Vampire you were telling me about?" I asked my old friend Raphael with a teasing smirk.

Ever since he got turned he had been too stiff for his own good, always doing the right thing. That was what got him to be one of the youngest lieder of a clan, and the ambassador of the Children of the Night of The Clave. But he also needs to have some fun. Now that I found out he turned a Mundane into a Vampire because he fell in love! I will not pass a chance like this to tease him!

"She surely is somewhere around here having fun" Raphael answered with a small smile full of love, which surely was not directed to me "She adores to dance, that's why I brought her here. Your parties are the best after all".

"And I thought you came because you finally accepted one of my invitations!" I faked pouted.

"Mr Bane" the bartender called out for me, _He better have a good reason for interrupting ME or I will snap him in middle of a desert!_ "It is time for you to announce the theme of the night".

"Oh right!" I said, cursing me in my insides for being so stupid to forget about that. It wasn't a Magnus Bane's party without a theme, a different one each time but always ended in success "Excuse me Raphael" I told my friend who only took a sip from his drink and nodded his head. I walked towards the small stage I made appear and got ready to make my announcement. What wasn't an easy task when I didn't even know where the hell was MY Boyfriend! I wanted him by my side all the time, away from stupid Downworlders who wanted to get him into their beds. _Why else would I go through the bother of flirting with everyone if not to get their attention off MY Man! Call me possessive and selfish but that's how warlocks work. Alexander was mine! And mine alone!_ "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to another magnificent party from my amazing self!" I began talking making everyone stop in their tracks and pay attention to me. I smirked happily at having everyone's eyes on me and continued talking while searching for Alexander "I am here to stop this plain party to give you the entertainment you were waiting for!" the crowd began to cheer excitedly at my words "Tonight's party's theme is karaoke, but not those boring sing the lyrics kind of. When you touch the microphone it will chose the song for you, you will know the lyrics immediately so there will be no mistakes. But while you are singing all of us will be able to see your memories that are lingered to that song. It will be like see a video clip but in flesh!" by the cheers I knew that it will be another success for me. But nothing of that mattered because a burning rage grew in my chest at the scene I saw. Sitting really close on the love seats were MY Alexander and a Vampire bitch, both smiling and laughing at each other's words. The girl next to MY Boyfriend was a beauty: tall, slim, with perfect skin, brown almost blonde straight waist long hair and green emerald eyes... and her smile damn her! _No one was capable of having such a honest and perfect smile!_ I had never been the insecure kind of warlock but when I saw MY shy Alexander caressing her cheek lovely, dread filled me. _What if he leaves me for her? He will have less problems dating her, she might be a Vampire but she was female. There won't be more issues about Alexander being gay._ Controlled by my fear I spoke up "Our first participant will be that Vampire at the love seats!" everyone turned to look at that bitch who looked paler, if that was possible, from all the attention she was gaining. _She can't be perfect. She surely must have a horrible voice, if not I could always make the microphone show really embarrassing moments of hers_ "What are you waiting for?! Get over here that everyone wants to hear you sing!"

When she turned her eyes on MY Man imploring him for help I wanted to blast her right there in front of everyone, but when Alexander stood up and extended a hand for her to take my heart stopped. _What are you doing Alexander?!_ Alexander dragged her towards the stage and took two microphones before turning to me "Hey Mags does it bother you if I sing along with an old friend?" _Yes, it does! Wait! Old friend?!_ "Mags?".

"No, It doesn't" I muttered annoyed, but he didn't seem to notice too concentrated in 'his old friend' who was smiling brightly at him. I had never hated someone as much as I did at that moment.

I descended the stage and waited for the music to begin to play. When it did I wanted to die, it was the song I had so listened to so many times ever since I began dating Alexander. I even considered it OUR song, and now he was singing it with that bitch!

Don't go breaking my heart; Glee version( _Katherine_ _/_ Alexander/ Memories/ Both):

Mm Don't go breaking my heart  
 _I couldn't if I tried_  
Oh Honey if I get restless  
 _Baby you're not that kind_

Memories began to float above them for all us to see. They showed how a eight years old Alexander bumped into a Mundane and fell on his back, causing them to have their faces millimeters away from each other. Both of them flushed bright red and began apologizing. Then that bitch began laughing and soon enough MY Man followed her. I couldn't stop the blue fire that began to escape from my hands, my jealousy was taking the best of me.

Mm Don't go breaking my heart  
 _You take the weight off me_  
Oh Honey when you knocked on my door  
 _OO I gave you my key_

There was a flash-forward of nine years. This memory showed that bitch but her expression was very tired and disappointed as she entered an empty home. When she tried to close the door a foot stopped her, slowly she opened the door to find Alexander with a small smile and one pizza, a kilo of ice-cream and some movies. That bitch chuckled sadly but let him enter the apartment, the last scene of that memory was a door closing. _What did they do that night?! I know that I was Alexander first male sexual interaction... but what if he gave his other kind of virginity to that bitch?! He is MINE!_

oo ooo Nobody knows it

 _I hate her! She has no right to harmonize so good with MY Alexander! It is as if they had been singing together for all their lives!_

When I was down  
 _I was your clown_

The memory was more like a flash and showed a teary ten years old Alexander, that made me want to get inside the picture and kiss all his tears away. However, then the only thing I wanted is to kill that bitch for starting to make funny faces that made MY Boyfriend and the crowd laugh.

oo oo Nobody knows it

 _I never thought it was possible for me to hate someone so much._

But Right from the start  
 _I gave you my heart_

Another memory flash, this one of them as teenagers chasing each other through Central Park. As it was expected Alexander caught her but then he spin her around as those romantic movies. _He never did that to me._

So don't go breaking my heart  
 _I won't go breaking your heart_  
Don't go breaking my heart

That bitch was dancing under the rain and MY Alexander was laughing happily and carefree. He never acts like that towards no one, not even his family or parabatai... or me. Alec is always trying to be the most serious one, the responsible one. But at that memory he seemed like a kid, and it surely was from last year!

nobody told us  
 _'Cause nobody showed us_  
now it's up to us babe  
 _Oh I think we can make it_

Alexander must have been like ten years old in this memory and that bitch eight, and they looked scared but when their glances met they took confidence from each other. They nodded determined and entered a... Hunted House?! _They were at a carnival?!_ We all laughed at that, even I ! Not because we were mocking but for it was hilarious. A Shadow Hunter and a Vampire afraid of a Hunted House

So don't misunderstand me  
 _You put the light in my life_  
You put the sparks to the flame  
 _I_ _'ve got your heart in my sights_

I was starting to hate all this flash-forwards and flash-backs, I needed to make some modification to that microphone so it could only show memories through the right time line. Now they were thirteen and fifteen years old and they were dancing a choreography that might have been made for this song!

oo oo Nobody knows it  
When I was down  
 _I was your clown_  
oo oo Nobody knows it  
But Right from the start  
 _I gave you my heart_

oo oo _I gave you my heart_

The dancing scene continued. By the cheers as well as Downworlders singing along it seemed like not only Alexander and that bitch were enjoying it, but the rest also.

Don't go breaking my heart  
 _I won't go breaking your heart_  
Don't go breaking my heart

Another flash-forward and it showed an airport. That bitch was crying silent tears as she dragged her baggage towards her gate. Suddenly I shout was heard, 'Katherine' it said. She turned around so fast that I was almost sure her head might fall off, Alexander entered the picture. He was breathing hard and had this look of despair that broke my heart in two ways: the first one because I loathed seeing him so sad. And the next one for I was sure that now that she was back he will go to her side.

 _I gave you my heart_

That bitch ran towards Alexander and they both hugged as if their life depended on it.

Don't go breaking my heart  
 _I won't go breaking your heart_  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart  
 _Don't go breaking my_  
Don't go breaking my heart (heart)  
 _I won't go breaking your heart_  
Don't go breaking my heart  
 _Don't go breaking my_  
 _I won't go breaking your heart_  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart

In the memory they finally broke away, Alexander said something to her and that bitch nodded with a teary smile. MY Boyfriend kissed her forehead and then watched her as she walked away. The scene ended with a plane flying through the sky. Which I have to admit was a master piece ending.

oo oo yeah

Everyone went wild with their cheering, but I just rushed the hell out of there. I heard the bar tender announce that anyone who wanted to participate could do it. However, I only concentrated on getting the hell out of here cause I couldn't stand the shinny smiles that MY Boyfriend was flashing to that bitch. _Damn it! Why do I always end up with a broken heart?!_

P.O.V Alexander

"Lovely voice as always MI Vida" a possessive voice said behind us, when I turned around I was surprised to find Raphael Santiago glaring daggers at me.

"Rapha!" Kitty exclaimed happily before jumping on him and kissing the life out of the Vampire "One moment I was dancing and the next one I couldn't find you!" she pouted before turning happy again "Rapha! Do you remember that big brother I told you about? This is it, his name is..."

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood" Santiago interrupted my best friend "He is dating my old friend Magnus Ban, the one that is hosting this party".

"You are friends with Magnus?!" Kitty and I asked at the same time.

"Yes, I am" he answered a little bit amused but then turned serious "You better go after him, he surely is thinking you are in love with Katherine" he told me. _Magnus thinks what?! It will be like dating Isabelle!_ "And I truly wish to not wake up and find my girlfriend turned into a frog because a misunderstanding between both of you".

"I'll... I'll call you later Kitty" I told my best friend before running in search of my boyfriend. I found him three block away from his loft "Magnus!" I stopped on my tracks when he turned around and I was able to see the tears running down his cheeks "Mags what's wrong?"

"Shouldn't you be with that bitch?!" he spat, trying to wipe all the evidence of him crying.

"Katherine?"

"That's her name?!" he asked me furiously. I could see the disgust towards my best friend and the hurt in his eyes "What a horrible name!"

"I find it quiet beautiful" I replied and noticed how he winced as if I had just slapped him "Mags she is my best friend, my duet partner since I was eight, Katherine is like a little sister to me... just that" he looked at me shocked "Also, she is dating Raphael Santiago. Kitten even accepted to be a Child of the night for him!"

"So she is the one that Raphael had been talking me about so much" Magnus mused out loud "You are both just friends?" he asked me still unsure if I was telling the truth.

"Magnus Bane how dare you doubt me?!" I yelled, angry at his accusations "You flirt with everyone that walks and grind against every Downworlder that comes to your parties! And I don't say anything to you, I won't stand here and listen to you complaining about Katherine. When she had never done something to make you feel threaten".

"I flirt with them so they won't try to get into your pants!" he shouted back.

"What?" I asked thrown back by his words.

"Sometimes I don't know if I like or hate that you are so innocent" he muttered under is breath, so low that I found it difficult to understand his words "They all look at you as if you are a piece of meat Alexander. That's why I flirt with them, so they won't try to hit on you".

"You are an idiot Mags" I told him before yanking him down and kissing him. When we broke apart he was breathing hard but had a content smile on his face "Let's return to your stupid party, but this time let me fight my own battles".

He only nodded still in the kiss trance to think about what was happening. I just chuckled shaking my head and dragged him towards his loft. _Let's see if this time I can present Kitten to Mags without him wanting to blast her._


	2. Sequel!

_**Author's Note:**_

 ** _This work has a sequel, it's name is: That's what a parbatai is_** ** _._**

 ** _I hope you'll enjoy it as well._**

 ** _XOXOKURENOHIKARI:)_**


End file.
